terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
European Union
The European Union '''or '''EU is a political, military and economic union of 13 member states that are located primarily in Europe. It has an estimated population of over 420 million. The EU has developed an internal single market through a standardized system of laws that apply in all member states. EU policies aim to ensure the free movement of people, goods, services, and capital within the internal market, enact legislation in justice and home affairs, and maintain common policies on trade, agriculture, fisheries, and regional development. Within the Schengen Area, passport controls have been abolished. A monetary union was established in 1999 and came into full force in 2002, and is composed of 13 EU member states which use the euro currency. The European Union has been a virulent opponent of the Terran Empire, since its formation in 12,018 as the Australian Empire, and its continuing expansion into South East Asia and the world. However the EU's opposition of the Terran Empire is viewed as hypocritical, as the European Union did not aid the Republic of Ireland when the United Kingdom invaded. The EU tried to reassert itself as a competent power by invading Gibraltar, which was later liberated by the Terran Empire. The European Union has centralized military branch, designed to defend itself and its allies against new threats to the world, primarily the Terran Empire. Recent History After the United Kingdom finally left the European Union, Poland followed less than a year later. The EU's economy was thrown into temporary chaos as Germany and France struggled to prop up the rest of the member states, specifically the weaker Hellenic Republic, Kingdom of Spain and Portuguese Republic, though trade with the UK and Poland would eventually resume and the economy would emerge from its temporary slump. The European Union watched as the Commonwealth of Australia became the Australian Empire, becoming the first nation to vocally condemn Joshua Wright and the revolution. They would voice further concerns when the Terran Empire supported a revolution that reestablished monarchical authority in the United Kingdom, which resulted in an alliance. However the EU remained unwilling to act, standing by when the United Kingdom, with backing from the Terran Empire, invaded the Republic of Ireland in 12,024. What followed was a loss of faith in the EU by many of its members, however only the Netherlands would leave. The Russian Federation had watched the European Unions failure and opened a dialogue in 12,026, requesting admittance and promising to provide any support needed, they were granted admittance, surprising many. It was later determined that the Russian Federation had propped the EU up after the UK and Poland left the EU. After their admittance, Russia 'liberated' the Ukraine and Belarus, prompting Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia to leave the Union, fearing the same fate. In an attempt to assert its strength symbolically, the European Union invaded Gibraltar, in 12,032, they held it for three years, until the Terran Empire launched an invasion from their territory of Syria. Gibraltar was returned to the United Kingdom, and the European Union did not attempt to retake it. This prompted more nations to leave the Union, Romania and Bulgaria left to pursue alliances and trade with the Terran Empire, while Greece left to form the Mediterranean Security Council (MSC), which prompted Albania, Montenegro, Macedonia and Bosnia to abandon their candidacy, requesting admittance into the MSC. Russia had refused to provide military support until they were admitted as a full fledged member of the Union, but had been exerting influence on the Union, with a majority of those nations leaving the EU, opposing Russia's admittance. When the European Union provided economic aid to the United States during the Terran invasion, its members entered a fierce debate on whether this was appropriate. The result was divided, with Italy, Spain, Germany, Poland, Belgium and France believing that it was the Unions task to prevent the Terran Empire from spreading further, with the remainder believing it was time for the Union to pursue peace with the Terran Empire. Eventually those seeking to intervene came out on top and the EU provided military aid to the United States. At the same time France and Germany had received permission to invade the United Kingdom. It was this unsuccessful invasion, that resulted in a loss of territory in France, and their failure to halt the spread of the Terran Empire in North America that resulted in the loss of six more members, Denmark, Sweden and Finland, who formed the Baltic Community. In more recent years Russia had expanded its influence on the European Union, militarizing it greatly. Members The European Union currently consists of thirteen states. Military The centralized military branch of the European Union was established in 12,029 as a response to the admission of Russia and the growing threat of the Terran Empire. Category:Europe Category:European Union Category:Political Union Category:Economic Union Category:Military Union